Back in the Days of Being Young
by Daddy's Wrackspurt Siphons
Summary: Having known each other for seven years, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black finally get together; but maintaining their relationship is more difficult than they initially expect. Wolfstar slash; contains implied sex. "In Life's Parade of Progression" is the sequel.
1. Hogsmeade

"Okay, James. Have fun!"

"Oh, I will," he winked. Lily Evans had finally agreed to go out with him, and the pair had arranged to spend some time together in Hogsmeade. The rat was off with some first years, still at the castle. So when James left, Sirius and Remus were alone.

"I wonder where they will be going..." Remus thought aloud.

"Madam Puddifoot's, of course," Sirius told him. "It's traditional on Va-"

"Don't remind me!" Remus cut him off. He felt awkward being alone with Sirius on Valentine's Day, especially since he realised how he... felt.

But Sirius just grinned.

"I know what you're thinking; follow me." And suddenly he disapparated.

Remus felt angry and upset; what was Sirius playing at? He knew Remus could never follow him if he disapparated: he could have gone anywhere. Disgruntled, he shoved his hands in his pockets and started for the path back to Hogwarts – there was no point in staying here in Hogsmeade, alone. He could do some homework or something.

But before he reached the path, however, he glimpsed something move behind a nearby bush, and a massive, shaggy, beautiful black dog burst from it, sprinting towards him. Shell-shocked, Remus just stood there, stock still, until Padfoot leapt up, placing his paws on each of Moony's shoulders and began licking his face.

Passers-by thought it was cute, that the dog was a stray. But the flustered Remus had no idea how to react: because he and this dog, alone, knew who was really giving the show of affection. He settled for a hesitant laugh and daringly kissed the top of the dog's head. At this, Padfoot let out a happy bark and bounded off towards the stile at the end of the village.

Remus apparated to the cave at the top of the hill, put his bag down in the corner then stood at its mouth, admiring the scene upon which he looked. But the best of it was yet to come; yet to appear. Then it came.

The shaggy black dog was bouncing up the stone path.

At the sight of Remus, he sprinted as fast as he could across the grass, closing the last of the distance between them, and repeated his earlier action, although this time he pushed Remus onto his back and lay on top of him, licking his face again.

Moony felt more awkward now and didn't appreciate this; he pushed the dog away and turned to face the wall, so as to hide the tears which now rolled down his cheeks.

But Sirius promptly reverted to his human form and moved round to face his friend. As the pair sat in silence, he placed a warm hand on Remus' face and wiped away the tears. His eyes had softened: they had lost their usual mischievous look, and his whole face was tender.

"I'm sorry," Remus sniffed. "It's just..."

"You don't need to explain yourself, beautiful," Sirius replied softly, wiping away the fresh tears and pressing his forehead against Remus'.

"I love you, Padfoot."

"I love you too, Moony."

And they held each other close and kissed.


	2. The Gryffindor Tower

Later that day, the four Marauders sat in their favourite armchairs – their spot in front of the fire, which would one day become the favourite spot of James' son and his friends – and discussed the day's events.

"Yeah, so then Snivellous appeared and demanded to know what we were doing. I mean really, he was acting as though she was _his_ girlfriend, not mine. He told her it hurt him to see her snogging me, like she was betraying his trust or something. Then she made it quite clear to him that she had wanted to be his friend, but he shouldn't have called her a mudblood. I mean, fair enough, right? And- he told her the other week that he intends to join the Death Eaters!"

At this they looked astounded and James fell silent.

"So... how were your days?" he asked. He looked at Peter, and the other two took the opportunity to flash a grin at each other. They had decided to keep it between the two of them for a while, see how it all turned out.

"Yeah... it was good." They almost said together, but Sirius realised so and managed to stop himself. James seemed to have noticed.

"You sound enthusiastic, Moony, what happened?" He winked and grinned. "I knew it, I was wondering when it would happen, you dogs!"

"Literally," Remus smirked.

"You know what I mean."

"Nope, I really don't," But both could tell that James was not fooled.

"Neither do I," volunteered Peter. They ignored him.

"So, how did it go?" James asked.

"That's between us." Sirius cautioned. "And not a word to anyone."

"I promise. I won't tell anyone. Just for the record, I think it's sweet."

"Well – thank you, I guess. So how was the library, Peter?" Remus asked in an attempt to change the subject, but Peter seemed determined.

"Can someone please explain to me what just happened there? I seem to have missed something. What's sweet? What won't you tell to anyone?"

James looked at Remus and Sirius, but they shook their heads simultaneously. James was clever enough to work it out, but Peter clearly didn't have quite the intelligence, and probably couldn't keep a secret.

"Oh, I've been told not to breathe a word to anyone." James said.

"But, but, but... I'm your best friend!" Peter cried.

"You can't keep a secret!" Remus yelled. "Now drop the subject, Pettigrew!" His outburst had drawn the attention of a few others in the common room. Embarrassed, he turned to face the fire and gulped. He could cry in front of Padfoot, even Prongs, but not the entirety of Gryffindor. Evidently, Peter was also embarrassed because he transformed into a rat and scurried off towards the dormitories; only when he reached the top step did they see his human feet disappear around the corner. Remus tried hard not to let the sobs shake out of him; he didn't want anyone to know about his insecurities. Padfoot rested his hand on top of Moony's and Remus felt the emotion wash out of him.

"I love you," he whispered. As quietly as possible.

"I'm happy for you guys," James said with a smile. "You're perfect for each other."

"Thanks." Remus nodded and wiped his eyes. He wished they could be alone, so Sirius could have done it instead; he had such soft, loving hands. The look on Sirius' face told them that he felt the same. James politely said nothing.


	3. The Kiss

When Sirius awoke the next morning, the first thing he realised was that there was sun pouring through the little crack in the four-poster's curtains. It was Sunday morning, and it must be about eight a.m.: an ungodly hour to wake, in Sirius' eyes. Especially on days when there were no classes.

The next thing he realised was that he was sleeping in someone else's bed. He had burnt his name onto his own curtains, in tiny text, when he was bored last week. He lay at an angle he was unaccustomed to, but he was certain of the absence of his spell.

Remus.

He was in Remus' bed.

Of course. Today was the fifteenth of February, and yesterday, Valentine's Day, he had got together with the person he loved. Abandoned by the stag, who had a girlfriend now, and the rat, who had been in the library, the dog and the werewolf had been left awkwardly, not sure what type of tracks to be making. Sirius had been terrified he would make a mistake and lose his best friend, but it had all gone rather swimmingly.

Peter, the blabber-mouthed homophobe, had left the common room early the previous evening, and had been snoring contentedly when the dorm-room's other three residents had made their appearance. Sirius had got into Remus' bed to try and comfort the upset boy, and he supposed they just fell asleep, entwined in each other. He remembered James drawing the curtains to give them some privacy: good man!

He turned his head round to admire the beautiful, sexy body which lay motionless beside him; all except the steady breathing and the slow, controlled thud of the heart. Padfoot's own heart beat at incredulous rates.

Moony looked amazing when he was asleep. He didn't need to try, he just looked perfect: all the time. Sirius couldn't resist it any longer – he needed to feel their lips together again. As he came down for the kiss, its presence seemed to wake Moony and he reciprocated the gesture, much to Sirius' delight. The pair lay lost in their own fantastic world: the one where everything else would always remain a million miles away; the one that granted access just to the two of them; a luxury which no-one could take away from them. Ever.

It was pure bliss.

A luxury which no-one could ever take away from them.

Or could they?

The magic was interrupted by a sudden, high-pitched squeal from Pettigrew. Remus made coughing noises to feign a rude awakening by Peter. And in a way it was: he had torn them from their kiss, their dream; their dream to be together.

Remus absent-mindedly fondled the soft, dark hair that fell in locks from Sirius' head, and brushed a lonely strand behind an ear, away from those tantalising blue-grey eyes.

"Paaaadfooooot!" Peter was screaming the nickname to make himself feel cooler, but it was no secret he was the runt of the pack. "I'm going to kiiill you when I fiiiind youuu!"

James, apparently woken by the outburst, drowsily asked what on earth gave Peter a reason to make so much noise at such – an ungodly hour. Remus finished his friend's sentence on behalf of Sirius, who daren't let Peter in on his location for two reasons: firstly, they didn't want the blabber-mouthed homophobe to know they had slept together; and secondly, Padfoot explained in a whisper and with a grin, he had placed an exploding charm on Peter's clothes, triggering them to transfigure themselves into confetti the moment the trunk was opened.

"Where the heck is that jerk, anyway?" Peter demanded.

"Isn't he in his bed?" James asked, causing the lovers to grin at each other.

"Then he must have gone for break–" Remus suggested happily. But before he could complete his predicament about Sirius being peckish, Peter ran from the room cursing under his breath. It was just as well, because Sirius really was becoming peckish – but not the type of peckish which had been implied to the runt.

They re-entangled their bodies and resumed their bliss as the fourth and final Marauder put on a dressing-gown and trundled downstairs to find his beautiful, green-eyed, red-headed girlfriend: it seemed, out of the rat, wolf, dog and stag, the only pack member not to be feeling peckish was the rat.

Inevitable.


	4. Build-up

The days submerged to weeks as February began to drain. That day, the hero of the Gryffindor Common Room was none other than their quidditch-team's seeker, James Potter. Following a spectacular win against Slytherin, the Gryffindors were feeling particularly cheery. James was lifted into the air again and again by the crowd, at the centre of which were all his teammates, and his girlfriend, Lily Evans. And of course, the student who tagged after him constantly.

All of his teammates; except one. The seventh member was in his dorm, spending some quiet time with his boyfriend. They had initially joined the celebrations, but at an unknown point during the festivities, beater Sirius Black had caught a glimpse of the peaky-looking Remus Lupin slip away up the stairs and inconspicuously followed him.

Remus lay on his bed, eyes closed, trying to ignore the nausea that was creeping in with his new cycle. The chestnut-haired boy appeared totally ordinary on the outside, but inside he was fighting a monster: for he was a werewolf.

He lay on his bed contemplating what was ahead of him: it was unbearable. He wished Padfoot were here now. He craved Padfoot; he craved the warmth of Padfoot's body, in human or dog form; he craved the sense of security that his best friend brought when they were side-by-side.

Just as he thought these things, he heard the door open and close, and footsteps enter the room. He dared himself to open one eye, just to see, and right enough, his very favourite person was peering down at him with a worried expression.

"You look a little owl-like when you do that, Moony," Sirius laughed. "It's cute."

"I'm glad you think so." Remus stated plainly. He reached up grasped his mate's hand, pulled him into a sitting position, then he sat up and rested his head on the boy's muscly shoulders. He felt so happy and contented. He had been desperate to be close to Sirius, to hold him, to feel his gorgeous body, for two years. Remus had realised how he felt back in fifth year, and suffered in silence all this time: oh, how he regretted it.

Sirius lay down and pulled the covers over the pair, letting his head roll to the side and land next to his boyfriend's.

"You're absolutely adorable, you know that?" He whispered.

"I hardly think you are in any place to talk," Remus chuckled.

"You light up my day and night. I honestly have no words to describe just how much I love you. You're such a treat to be around, Moony. Or in." Padfoot winked, and Moony nuzzled his nose against his lover's chest, listening to his heart.

Despite what he knew what would come, the werewolf felt comfortable, warm and remotely cheerful. Sleep eventually saw him concede, his hair being fondled by the love of his life.


	5. The Full Moon

Peter stood in the chilly night air by the Whomping Willow. Tonight was the full moon again. He waited for James to come and give him a lift to the shrieking shack, in animagus form, across the crisp snow. Remus and Sirius had left through the tunnel route ten minutes ago and should be arriving there by now. Little did the stumpy boy know, the two canines of their group were doing more than just waiting for the full moon to rise, more than just waiting for the unknowns of the events that may unfold during the night which lay ahead of them.

When James appeared, the two boys transformed into a stag, gallant and tall, and a rat, small and fat, and made their way towards their other friends; the stag cantering along with the rat perched precariously on his back.

Remus shivered and woke up. He wondered what time it was: there were no windows in this room, and his watch was downstairs where he had left all his clothes before the transformation. Evidently, there was a draft in the room, so they must be near the top of the shack; the only things keeping him warm were the handful of blankets that had been transfigured from the hay-pile in the corner, and the shaggy black dog which lay curled up next to him. As soon as it noticed he was awake, it bounded off the makeshift bed and reverted to its human form, picking up Remus' clothes from the corner and handing them to him.

"Cheers, love," Remus said, getting dressed. "Shouldn't you be in Transfiguration, though?"

"Technically, yes. Peter and James left, but we didn't want you to be left alone. It wouldn't be fair. Besides, McGonagall would understand, she knows about your furry little problem and she's very sympathetic towards you."

"Not so much you, though: you're always on the wrong foot with her anyway. I appreciate it though, thank you."

"Anything for you." Sirius grinned at the thought of McGonagall's angry face, nostrils flaring, calling him a truant. "Anyway, James is coming at break, so we'll walk back to the castle then and you can go up to the common room. More comfortable."

At that moment James walked through the door.

"McGonagall is furious at you, Padfoot, I told her you were ill, but I'm not sure if she believed me." Sirius grinned at what James had said. James then turned to Remus.

"How are you, my friend?" He asked considerately.

"Exhausted," Remus told him. "But I'm sure glad it's over."

"Do you feel up to going back to class today?"

"No way. But I will be fine on my own, you two should go back after break," he said, answering James' question before it was asked.

As they walked back to the castle together, an important question popped into Sirius' head.

"McGonagall was angry at me; did she mention Moony? 'Cause he wasn't there either."

"She pretended to be annoyed at him too, so as not to draw suspicion. I know that, because she gave Peter and me a little nod after she said it."

"Then surely she'd know I was looking after Remus?" Sirius inquired.

"I don't think she does; nobody knows we're animagi, remember? It would be too dangerous for us."

"True."

"You OK, Remus, are you sure?"

But Remus wasn't paying attention to the real world; he was too busy recalling the events of the previous night and being completely lost in regret.

"Indigo bubblebath," muttered prongs, and the fat lady swung forwards to allow them through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor tower. Remus instantly collapsed on the armchair nearest the fire, which Sirius lit for warmth, and James ran upstairs to collect a blanket and pillow for him. Sirius sat on the sofa beside him and held his hand.

James returned and placed the blanket over the tired boy then lifted his head and put the pillow down to cushion his head.

"We should head for Potions now, Padfoot," James stated. Sirius scowled and looked at Moony, but Remus just nodded. Sirius bent down and kissed him, then grabbed his books from the corner and left with James. Remus let sleep engulf him.


	6. Being With Girls

March gave way to May, and May gave way to June. One morning early in the month, there was a new sign on the common room notice board:

_"Summer Graduation Ball: the Great Hall at 7pm, June the ninth. Year Sevens only."_

When they read it, James, Remus and Sirius exchanged nervous glances.

"What will you pair do?" James asked. The other two were still in the cupboard and not quite ready to leave it yet.

"Narnia's great!" Remus joked. Then he remembered his friends didn't really read muggle fiction. If he hadn't remembered it, their confused looks would have informed him so, anyway.

"Erm, never mind," he told them quickly. "So, what do you want to do about it?"

"I have no idea..." said Sirius.

"It _is_ our last year," said James helpfully. "And in all honesty, it's not up to other people to judge you. You should go together."

The two canines looked unsure. In the end, and after much discussion, they decided to see how it went. If they both got dates with girls, they'd keep their relationship in the dark; if they didn't, they'd go 'as friends'. The chances of Peter getting a date were slim, anyway. The three could hang out together and no-one needed to know.

At that moment, Lily Evans appeared and looked expectantly at James.

"Will you go to the ball with me, Evans, dear?" He asked.

"Of course I will. Thank you for asking me, Potter, dear." She smiled, kissed him and left through the portrait hole to go for breakfast. Suddenly Remus wished their relationship was out in the open. He wanted to kiss Sirius.

"We should go eat," he suggested. As they climbed through the hole, they heard Peter running down the stairs.

"Waaaaaaaait!" He called. Reluctantly, they stopped outside the portrait hole until the fourth member of their group joined them.

"Oh my! There's a dance! I get to hold a girl for once!" He squealed excitedly. "Who should I ask? Who should I ask? Who should I ask?"

"Whoever you like." The others answered simultaneously. They exchanged glances. For two of them, to be with a girl was the last thing they wanted.

When they entered the Great Hall for breakfast they bumped into a Hufflepuff girl called Amelia Bones. She had been partnered with Sirius a few times in Herbology, and she appeared to have been pleased to see him. She raised an expectant eyebrow.

"Hey!" She exclaimed happily.

"Hello," Padfoot greeted her.

"Haven't you got a question for me?" She inquired

"Have I?" He asked.

"I hope so," she giggled, winking at him.

"Oh," he said, trying to hide his disappointment. "You want me to ask you to the dance?"

She giggled at his response and nodded.

"Um – sure." He said. "Might as well." He saw Remus's eyes sink and gave him a meaningful look that plainly stated he could and would pull out if Remus couldn't get together with anyone. Remus nodded his appreciation. Amelia seemed not to notice; she grinned, giggled, hiccupped and skipped away. When they sat down, Sirius briefly placed a reassuring hand on his boyfriend's.

Neither of the boys wanted this, but the worst was yet to come; Marlene McKinnon cornered Remus in their first class, History of Magic, expecting the same question; he grudgingly agreed.

"I heard I'm the only one without a date." Peter complained in the dorm that night. I want a date! I don't want to go alone."

"We'll find you someone." James informed him. "Relax."

"Congratulations, you guys." Was the response. "All three of you – it's great news!"

"Yeah, absolutely excellent!" Remus and Sirius said sarcastically, simultaneously. If looks were lasers, both their ceilings would have holes in them, and so would Peter.


	7. The Worst Dance Ever

The day of the event came about and the Marauders were in their dorm, changing into their dress robes; much to Peter's delight, a Ravenclaw girl named Jennifer had agreed to go with him.

When they got to the common room, Lily and Marlene were waiting for them. James hugged Lily and gave her a quick kiss, and although Marlene probably expected the same from Remus, he neglected to.

"Hey..." he said nervously.

"Hi!" she enthused, grabbing his hand. He shot Sirius an apologetic look. They made their way to the portrait hole and he used the excuse to drop her hand. It was uncomfortable, their hands didn't really fit together the way his and Padfoot's did, and he didn't want to be intimate with anyone other than Padfoot.

It was horrible night, but the two survived nonetheless. A slow waltz had been planned to conclude the evening. Marlene leaned towards Remus and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I think," she whispered as the final number drew to a close, "I love you."

"I... non-r-reciprocal," stammered a surprised and flustered Remus Lupin.

"I'm sorry?" She queried, apparently oblivious to the meaning of the word. She moved in for another kiss, by he pulled back.

"I-I don't think I feel the same way," he muttered. On the other side of the Hall, Sirius was having the same problem.

"Oh, my gosh!" squealed an excited Amelia. "I love you!" She giggled. When he responded only with a look of surprise, she asked if he was going to kiss her. He continued to look stunned.

"Sorry for being blunt and everything," she said, "but I really wanted you to know."

Breathe, Sirius!

"Ok, if you won't ask me, I'll cut to the chase," she stated. "Will you go out with me?"

Breathe, Sirius!

"I'm sorry," he managed to utter.

"What?" she asked, looking hurt. "Don't you love me?"

"I'm afraid not."

The dance finished with a flourish and everyone bowed to their partners. Remus and Sirius frantically searched the floor for each other, but the large crowed deemed them unsuccessful. As everyone headed towards the exit, Peter caught sight of Sirius and informed him that he was taking Jennifer, with whom he was holding hands, for a long walk on the grounds. His eyes flashed at the words 'long walk'.

Sirius rushed out of the Hall, making his way as quickly as he could towards the common room. Thankfully Amelia had left him almost as soon as the dance ended, because the Hufflepuff common room was very close to the Great Hall. He took a shortcut and reached the portrait corridor just as Remus disappeared through the hole with Marlene, who was also a Gryffindor.

He hoped so much that Remus hadn't fallen for her. He couldn't bear the thought of her separating them. Remus was his life; he needed him. They were meant to be together: Sirius was sure of it. Padfoot and Moony forever.

When he entered the common room there was no sign of Marlene or Remus. Sirius' stomach turned over. He should never have involved himself with Remus; it was only going to end in tears. He saw James and Lily cuddled up in an armchair and he knew Peter was outside with Jenny. So the dorm would be empty apart from Marlene and Remus. At first he tried to prevent himself from going upstairs, but a gut instinct told him he should.

And he was glad he did. When he got into the room there was no sign of Marlene. Only Remus was there, sitting on his bed with his back to the door. When Sirius entered he got up and practically ran into his lover's arms, burying a tear-soaked face in his shoulder.

Seeing this triggered Sirius' own tear-ducts to flood his face. The golden-brown eyes met the blue-grey ones.

"It was horrible, Moony!" sobbed Sirius. "The whole night, she giggled and hiccupped. She wouldn't let me sit out of a single dance, and at the end she told me she loved me and begged me to kiss her. Then I got here and I couldn't see either of you in the common room. I thought the two of you would be in bed together, I was genuinely convinced you would fall for her!"

"No Padfoot, never!" answered Remus. "Mine was the same; she kissed me at the end and told me she loved me, too. It was disgusting, I hated it. I told her I didn't return her feelings then she got angry. I tried to shake her off but she kept on my heel. She even tried to follow me in here but I... I... I slapped her. Then she got my message and left. So I just sat here and silently begged you to appear."

"I regret it all – we should have just come out. James was right: the ones who judge us have no place! I will always love you, Moony. Always."

"I agree, Padfoot. I never want to hold anyone else ever again. We were made for each other."

And they threw themselves onto the nearest bed, locked together in an embrace and a passionate kiss.


	8. Tearful Farewells

The end-of-term feast was a Joyous occasion. Peter, of course, was stuffing his face with all the food he could get his hands on; that and dreamily gazing towards the Ravenclaw table, unable to take his eyes off Jenny-Boo, as he now called her affectionately. Lily and James sat side-by-side opposite Remus and Sirius, enjoying the pleasant warmth and chatter of the students.

In some ways, the catastrophic dance had been good for Remus and Sirius: it had brought them closer together. They felt incredibly happy for re-affirming their love for one another, and the world felt totally perfect. Neither of the girls had spoken to them since.

"I love you," Moony whispered quietly.

"I love you too," Padfoot whispered back.

Lily had heard.

"Aww! That is sweet!" She exclaimed, "I had a feeling this was going on."

Sirius looked at James.

"I promise I didn't tell her." Prongs informed them. She worked it out herself. Lily vigorously nodded her agreement at this.

After dessert, Dumbledore stood up and announced that it was time to return to their dorm rooms and finish packing for the home journey the following day. Most of the seventh years went up to the teachers to say final, teary goodbyes, present each other with cards and hug their friends. For Remus this was especially important, given all the extra assistance he'd received with his werewolfness.

At the end of the farewells, the rest of the school began to make their way up or down stairs. In the common room James and Lily kissed goodnight then the four marauders made their way to their dorm. They tore about the place collecting all of their belongings and stuffing them in their trunks.

"I love being friends with you guys, you're all so cool! I'm going to miss living with you all." Peter suddenly burst out. James was mutual but Remus and Sirius were starting to find the boy's presence incredibly irritating: almost every time they were able to steal a moment alone he managed to be there. They needed the intimacy of each other, and while he was around they were getting none of it. None of the boys answered him initially.

Peter had already packed, and on the correct assumption that any of the others' sentiments may be to the contrary, he burst out crying and ran from the room.

"That is _just_ what I needed!" Sirius said, grabbing Remus and kissing him hard. The pair put their arms around each other and cuddled tight, moving their lips on each other's and enjoying the unfulfilled intimacy they craved so often.

"I'll go and make sure he's OK," James stated awkwardly. But he was right in expecting his announcement to go unnoticed and left anyway.

Having packed already, Lily Evans had left her dorm and was sitting on a comfortable armchair in the common room, chatting animatedly with her friend Mary. Suddenly they heard a horrendous and tumultuous wail as the stumpy boy who was friends with James, Peter Pettigrew, came hurtling down the staircase from his dorm and tripped, flying down the last few steps and landing out-cold in a crumpled heap on the floor. The girls headed over and carried him to a sofa, laid him out flat and kneeled on the floor in front of him.

"His eyes are all red," Mary observed, "I think he's been crying."

"I've noticed," added Lily, "I wonder why."

"Impatience." Concluded a familiar voice behind them. It was James.

"What happened?" Lily asked her boyfriend.

"He told us we were awesome people and he was going to miss living with us. But he didn't give us a chance to answer, he just assumed we opposed the fact, burst into tears and ran out of the room." He glanced around and lowered his voice; "in all fairness, keeping him in the dark was making him rather annoying for some people. He was _always there_."

Mary look confused but Lily understood and nodded her agreement.

"Today's society can be so judgemental," she whispered. "Anyway," she added in an overtone: "we'd better take the poor bloke to the hospital wing."


	9. Train Rides

At exactly eleven o'clock the next morning, the Hogwarts Express left Hogsmeade Station. For the seventh years, it may be the last time they ever boarded the scarlet steam engine. That was an emotional thought.

Remus, James and Lily were all in the prefect carriage, leaving Wormtail alone with Jenny-Boo, Sirius and a friend of Lily's, named Mary. The four of them sat quietly, Jenny-Boo with her head on Peter's shoulder. The prefect trio would arrive shortly, after patrolling the corridors once or twice.

As Peter thought that, the compartment door slid open and the others filed in.

"I can't believe it's the last time I will ever do that!" were Lily's words.

"At least you got to, I never did," Peter said. "I wanted to."

For the next two hours of the journey, they sat in silence. At some point during that time, Peter and Jenny started sticking their tongues down each other's throats. Mary was disgusted. They weren't the only ones who really wanted to kiss, but Lily and James decided not to, out of respect for Remus and Sirius. They appreciated that.

Bang-on one o'clock, the fat trolley-witch appeared with all food. Everyone chipped in and they bought a massive meal which they divided out and ate happily.

"Jenny-Boo-Boo! I have something I want to show you," Peter said, out of the blue.

"Oooh, what is it, Petey, honey?" She giggled they stood up and left the compartment holding hands.

"Ugh, those two! They are _disgusting!_" Mary ranted at the remaining four people. They all nodded their agreement. "And I heard them the other day, talking about how disgusting they thought gay people are! Honestly! Being disgusting is about what you do, not who you do it with! There's ab-sol-ute-ly _nothing_ wrong with being attracted to someone with the same gender as you. Nothing what-so-ever!"

Remus let out a little 'yuss!'

Apparently it was audible because Mary turned to him and asked if he was OK. He could stand this no more.

"Are you good at keeping secrets?" He asked her.

"Yes," she responded.

"Amazing," added Lily.

"Thank you," Remus finished, and he turned to Sirius and kissed him frantically. Suddenly Mary understood what James and Lily had meant the previous night, about how Peter was annoying certain people.

They kissed and kissed, having been unable to for so long. The rest of the world evaporated around them and it was just the two of them again. They didn't notice Mary lock the compartment door or fill the windows in with her wand; they didn't notice her absorb herself in a magazine when the also-desperate James and Lily followed suit; they didn't notice the tapping on the door or hear Wormtail's ignored begging to be let back in; they didn't notice the hours fly out of the window.

They barely even noticed Moony climb into Padfoot's lap.

They just relished each other's touch.

Moony and Padfoot. Forever.


	10. The Parting of Ways

As the train pulled to a halt, the gooseberry wondered what she was going to do; somehow, Mary had to separate the others, but she felt bad in doing so. And she couldn't leave them on the train. She had disliked the fourth Marauder, Peter, for a couple of weeks now. But after that show she detested him, and his girlfriend. Remus and Sirius shouldn't have to keep him in the dark; either way, they'd lose their so-called 'friend'.

She didn't particularly enjoy sitting there, being a double third-wheel; but she had the common decency to keep a guard for them. It was awkward, but thankfully she had this magazine to lose herself in. _The Quibbler, _it was called. Some guy called Xenophilius Lovegood had recently started publishing it, and he seemed rather eccentric. It was an interesting read, though.

"Lily," she whispered. "Lily! Lily!" she tapped her best friend on the shoulder and the world slid back around the red-head again.

"What?" She asked quietly. "Are we here?"

"King's Cross, yes."

It was as though people were starting to wake up. In a way they were. They conjured a few Tupperware boxes and moved their abandoned lunch into their trunks for later.

"I'm really going to miss Hogwarts," Sirius said, suddenly.

"We all will, Padfoot."

Peter wasn't waiting for them on platform nine and three-quarters. He wasn't on the muggle platform either. The five of them walked out into the car park together and still there was no sign of Peter.

"Did you lock the compartment door, Mary?" Remus asked.

"Yes," she answered. "Peter was knocking on it, but I ignored him and he left."

"Thick git," muttered Sirius.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"He has a wand: he could have unlocked the door if he wanted in," Sirius scoffed. "Like I said, he's so stupid."

"Be nice, Sirius," James defended. "In all fairness, he felt rejected after last night. He probably didn't want to bother."

"He was practically having sex with that Jennifer girl _on the train_; after the dance they went outside and had sex _in a bush_; they had their tongues down each other's throats _all the time_ and he _would hate Remus and I if he knew the truth._ They will be happy together. He _deserves it. _I never want to see him again. Ever."

They were all slightly embarrassed by the outburst, even Sirius, but the general consensus was agreement.

"Too right. He never left you alone. It's never really been a secret that he was too intense." Mary announced. "It was obvious, even to me!"

And it was.

"So what's the plan now, then?" Remus asked.

"Fancy going for a coffee?" Suggested Lily.

"Ugh, I hate coffee. But yes a warm cuppa would be nice."

They all joined hands as Lily did a quick pirouette on the spot and a lonely grass plain appeared. Remus looked confused, but Lily answered his unasked inquiry by waving her wand over her trunk and performing a couple of spells before placing it into her bag, shrunken and reduced in weight, along with her bag of muggle-money and her wand. The rest followed suit and they joined hands again, this time appearing outside their favourite coffee shop. Then they spotted Peter and Jennifer in the corner.

"Oh _damn!_" Sirius complained audibly. "I was hoping _never _to see the rat again."

"So was I," stated Remus and Mary together. "But hadn't we discussed that already?"

"I want _him_ to know."

"Then we should politely speak to him."

"Hey tailworm!" Sirius cried, wandering over to him. "Okay, I'm coming out."

"You're gay?" squealed Peter, creeped out. "And to think I shared a dorm with you for seven years – eww!" This hurt Sirius, but he ignored it.

"That's not your concern. Let me finish. I came to tell you that I don't like you now. I don't want to be friends with you any longer. And I'm not sorry."

He walked back over to his friends and sat down at the table next to Remus.

"Well... that was one way of putting it," a startled Lily told him.

"Fair's fair though, Lils." Mary defended. Just then, a waitress came over to take their orders.

"Um, I'll have an earl grey tea, please, and a slice of carrot cake," Remus asked.

"Ditto the drink, and some chocolate cake, please," James added.

"What he said," Mary included.

"Could I have a cappuccino and some walnut cake, please," Lily asked.

"And I'd love a nice lemon tea and carrot cake, please," Sirius finished.

The waitress wrote their orders down, gave a pleasant smile and skated away. James addressed the rest of the group:

"Am I the only one who feels a tiny bit sorry for him?"

"No," Lily answered. They looked at Remus. He nodded.

"I don't really like the guy any more, to be quite honest." He looked at Sirius. "I felt sorry for him to begin with, when he was always least-loved. But after Mary telling us what she overheard, I don't."

"I have to admit, it isn't fair on you two." Lily nodded at the couple across the table from her. Their orders arrived. "But let's not keep discussing it."

"This is amazing carrot cake!" Remus announced. Sirius happily nodded his head in agreement.

"Was it difficult being head-girl or head-boy?" Mary asked Lily and James.

"Yes," said James automatically, but at the same time Lily said no.

"Just a little bit tiring at times."

They finished their refreshments in silence then headed outside to the bus station. James and Sirius went back to the Potters', Remus to the Lupins', Lily to the Evans' and Mary to her own flat.


	11. Mother and Marlene

Remus Lupin hadn't seen his school friends in three weeks. He missed them. Especially his boyfriend, Sirius Black. He lay on his bed, thinking about Hogwarts.

"Why didn't you owl us often during seventh year?" It was his mum, standing in the doorway.

"I was busy, like I said. N.E.W.T. stuff," he plainly stated.

"There isn't a girl?" She enquired, "you still haven't got a girlfriend?"

"No, I don't want a girlfriend." He still hadn't told his parents about Sirius yet, and he wasn't sure when he would.

"Why not?" She insisted. "It would be fun. You're too bookish."

"I have friends. And some of them are girls: I just don't want to date a girl."

"What about a boy?"

Remus blushed. He tried to hide it, he denied it furiously, but his mother wasn't so easily fooled. She asked if he had a crush on a guy and he conceded that he had a boyfriend, but refused to tell her who he was. At that moment, an owl crashed into the window and his heart leapt, hoping to hear from Sirius, but when he let the owl in and untied the note from its leg, he was disappointed to see the loopy writing of Marlene McKinnon:

_Dear Remus,_ it read, _I know the dance didn't go very well, but I accept your apology for slapping me, and I still love you unconditionally and would be willing to get back together with you. I was thinking we could hang out for a few days in my new flat, and... you know ;) _

_ Love and kisses, Marlene._

Angrily, he tore the letter up into many tiny pieces and threw it in his bin. How dare she speak to him that way!

"What was that?" His mother demanded.

"Nothing." He muttered.

"Clearly it was something."

"Please leave."

He ripped a corner off some parchment, scribbled a reply onto it and gave it back to the owl.

Miles away, Marlene's owl flew through the open window. She eagerly ripped off the note and read it. It contained only three words; her face fell:

_Never, Marlene. Goodbye._


	12. Letter Owls and Cruel Fathers

Remus received another owl the following morning; this time it was a welcome one. It carried an envelope holding two separate pieces of parchment. He fed the owl and opened the first letter. It was from James.

_Hey Remus, how are you doing? It's been too long mate, would you fancy coming round to our place soon? My parents have agreed to let me have a few more people around than they normally would, since it's my eighteenth birthday next week. Oh, and Lily says hello. James._

He smiled and moved onto the second letter; this time it was from Sirius.

_Hello, my lover! Sorry I haven't written to you lately, The Potters' owl had broken its wing, but we wrote to you as soon as it was healthy enough to fly again. I'm sorry. I've missed you so much. Please come to James' birthday, I'd love you to be there. I'm not sure if he planned on writing to Pettigrew and invited those two (ugh) but I sure as hell hope not. I miss being close to you. Hope you're keeping well, please owl us soon. I love you. Padfoot._

Remus grinned from ear to ear and set to work on replies immediately. He wrote a general response to say that he would be there in three days and thanked James for inviting him, then wrote a separate and private letter to Sirius, explaining that he felt the same; that he wanted to touch him again, too. He opened the window and sent the owl on its way.

"Remus, lunch is ready!" He heard his dad shout up the stairs.

"Coming, dad!" He replied. He tucked his letters under his pillow, closed the window and made his way from the room. When he entered the kitchen, the smell of steam wafted up his nostrils and he saw his mum spooning tomato sauce onto plates of pasta. His favourite. He extended a casual, friendly greeting before sitting himself at the table and waiting for the food to be placed in front of him.

Suddenly an owl he recognised from the school owlery flew through the open window, dropped a letter on the table and left again, pausing only to steal some food from a bowl on the workspace. It was the results from his N.E.W.T.s.

"What did you get?" His dad asked, laying the newspaper he'd been absorbed in down on the table.

"Straight 'Outstanding's!" Remus gasped.

"Oh!" Exclaimed his mum, "well done son!"

"Thanks." They ate in silence.

"Have you told your dad yet?" She suddenly asked, near the end of the meal.

"He heard, surely. When I told you?"

"I don't mean that."

"What do you mean then? Oh." She meant about his sexual preferences. "Mum, is that really necessary?"

"Your dad deserves to know, too."

"I wasn't ready to tell either of you yet!"

"What haven't you told me?" His dad intervened.

"Remus likes boys," stated his mum, plainly.

"What?!" roared his dad. "You are no son of mine! How can you continue the family name if you will never have children?"

"David!" Protested his mum, but it made no difference.

"You stupid werewolf!" Yelled his dad. "Be gone!"

"Might I remind you," Remus pointed out calmly, "that it's your fault I'm a werewolf. You offended Fenrir Greyback. When I was _four._"

"Be gone!" His dad repeated, returning to his newspaper. Remus looked at his mum for help but none came. She just sat there, staring into space. Hurt, he wolfed down the rest of his food, grabbed his exam results and left the room, trying not to let his tears show.

When he got into his bedroom, he kicked his anger out, making a massive hole in the wall. Not that he cared. He quickly gathered his every last possession and shoved it all into his trunk, not caring that it was a jumbled mess. He had to shrink a few things. Then he lifted up the loose floorboard and extracted the piles of money – both wizard and muggle – which he had accumulated over the years; he placed them in the trunk and used his wand to blast some massive holes in the wall and floor. He heard his mother yell upstairs; demanding to know what was going on. He responded by blasting a hole through the floor into the kitchen and looking down at his parents.

"Bye," he told them, then turned on the spot and was sucked into darkness.

The Potters' house materialised in front of him. He wrapped his wand in its cloth and placed it gently in his trunk. He noticed he was on the first floor. If he remembered rightly, James' room occupied the entire second floor. He took his wand out again.

"Reducio," he muttered a few times. His trunk shrunk to the size of a small briefcase and he placed his wand back within it, picking it up and creeping slowly up the stairs. When he got to the top floor landing, the door was open just a crack. He saw the Potters' owl fly through the window and James and Sirius reading his notes. Quietly he knocked on the door.

"Come in, mum," he heard James say. He suppressed a giggle.

"Oh hello, son," he said as he entered. He placed his trunk in the corner and sat down on Sirius' bed beside him, as offered.

"I thought you were coming on Thursday?" James asked.

"I intended to," Remus told them. "But then... then..." and the tears crashed out of him as he told them the entire story. Sirius put a comforting arm around him and they listened to him talk. When he finished, Sirius embraced him in a full hug and swayed gently. It felt good to be in his soulmate's arms again.

"I'll go get us some drinks," James said. "Would you like anything else?"

"Something to quench my hunger would be nice, thanks," said Sirius, and James left the lovers in peace.

"I hate him!" Remus blubbered. "Why does he judge so?"

"I don't know, love. But I'm here, don't cry. Shhh," Sirius soothed him in a whisper. "My parents would have been the same. I never want to set foot in Grimmauld Place again, either."

"As long as I have you, that's all that matters to me, Sirius," Remus told him. At that moment, an owl flew through the open window and Remus groaned. He recognised it to be the owl of Marlene McKinnon.

The letter it carried contained a long complaint detailing her feelings for him and how she felt betrayed by him, felt like he led her on by inviting her to the dance and that she still accepted his apology for what she called 'this mess'. She also informed him that despite what he said, how could he _not _love her? He was making a grave mistake but she was ready to accept his apology anyway.

The two boys read the tedious plangent with their heads together. When they had finished, Remus grabbed a quill and on the back of the sheet, he inscribed a reply.

_Marlene. I didn't lead you on. YOU asked ME to the dance and I agreed; I didn't promise I'd take things any further. I don't see why you want me to apologise and this is the last time I write to you. Please do not bother to reply as I wish for no further involvement with you. End of story. Hope you find somewhere else to satisfy your undying love, because mine, _he added with unspoken, mutual consent from the dark-haired boy, _rests with Sirius Orion Black. We love each other and no-one could ever change that. Goodbye Marlene._


	13. The New Home

When James explained the situation to his parents, they agreed to let Remus move in. He would live on the top floor with James and Sirius and Lily. The group though it would be nice to be together again.

As soon as James' girlfriend arrived with her stuff they set to work on converting the one room into three: firstly they halved it, creating the front room to become a sort of living-area. The back room was then halved to create two bedrooms. The whole place was very cosy. Both couples thought it was nice that they were all together. They didn't much miss Peter, he had owled them some time ago to say he was no longer interested in being a Marauder and that he had settled down nicely with Jennifer.

Mary frequently visited them and they began to look for work. Life had started to be pretty amazing, especially for Remus and Sirius, because they could do _what they wanted_ whenever they liked and they needn't worry about being judged. James' parents were very accepting of their relationship, which helped a lot.

Whether they were in their mini sitting-room, or in the main lounge downstairs, they could snuggle up together when everyone was sitting around in the evenings or kiss in front of people. No-one acted any differently than they did when James and Lily or James' parents sought out the intimacy of each other.

They all took care of Remus around and after the full moon.

For the first time in his life he was completely accepted by everyone around.

They all settled in very quickly and rarely were Moony and Padfoot ever deprived of each other anymore. Telling Marlene the truth, and being accepted by their best friend's parents, meant that they were even less secretive of their love in public.

The news of the relationship was common knowledge now, and nothing would ever change.

"Padfoot," said Remus suddenly one night, as they lay in bed together, curled up in each other's arms.

"Yes, my love?" Sirius answered.

"I love you so much. You really are amazing. You've changed my life completely; captured a very special place in my heart."

"You are amazing, Moony, and you have done the same for me," his mate replied, turning to face him. The golden-brown eyes met blue-grey ones, and they pressed their foreheads together.

"I can't imagine being with anybody else now. I need you."

"You are my life and you always will be."

The lovers held each other in a tight embrace and their lips crushed together softly. It was amazing, sensual. The lips parted and tongue met teeth as tongue met teeth; then tongue met tongue and the two waltzed together slowly to imaginary music.

They swayed and swirled, and the teenagers savouring the moment reached for each other, groped for each other, touched the parts of each other which were often out of reach. The pair lay in their intimacy, falling deeper and deeper in love, until sleep engulfed them and the falling darkness saw them cuddle closely and allow it to, safe at last in each other's arms.


End file.
